


I can't believe you made me wait this long

by nervous_switch



Category: GWA (r/gonewildaudio), GWASapphic
Genre: /r/GoneWildAudio, 18+ ONLY, Baby, Bisexual, Confession, Erotica, F/F, Friends to Lovers, Jealousy, Outercourse, Pining, Romance, Short, Teasing, good girl, gwa, gwasapphic - Freeform, script offer, whiny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 10:14:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29187624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nervous_switch/pseuds/nervous_switch
Summary: Title: I can’t believe you made me wait this longTags: [F4F /F4A] [Script offer] [friends to lovers] [bi] [confession] [jealousy] [pining] [good girls] a little [whiny] [outercourse] [romance] of sorts [short af]Synopsis: You’ve been flirting with your friend for like six months, but always freak out a little if things get too real. She gets a crush on someone else and then boom you’re jealous. I think this would work for a listener of any gender, but let me know if not.Also, yes, this is absolutely something I did as a repressed baby gay.As per, please feel free to change anything that feels awkward for you/generally do what feels right. Feedback very welcome xoxo
Relationships: Female/Female
Kudos: 1





	I can't believe you made me wait this long

He said he wanted to watch all the Lord of the Rings movies with me….is that flirting? 

[laughs] No! I don’t need your judgement on the nerdiness, [playful] you’re probably just jealous anyway. 

[slightly confused]…you are jealous? Of him or me? 

Girl, no, you don’t get to do this.

Yeah! You flirted with me for like six months, but always….shied away when I tried to make a move… You can’t start getting jealous as soon as I get a crush on someone else. 

Honestly, I always assumed you just liked the attention [laughs softly]. Are you telling me you really did like me? 

[softly] Really *do*….I can’t believe you were so annoying about this, oh my god. 

What was going on? Why…. 

Mm, yeah, there was a lot to lose, I guess that’s true.

So…. are you saying that you’ve…progressed past this? You’re not going to jump back if I touch you? 

[laughs a little] Yeah, you were always so confident til I flirted back…

What am I doing? What does it look like? 

Yeah, I’m sitting on your lap for a second, seeing if you really can hold your nerve…. 

So if this does happen, are you going to freak out afterwards instead? Ghost me? 

[laughs softly] Yeah, you better not. 

[soft kiss and pause as speaker pulls back, then a slightly longer kiss to gentle making out] 

Mm, god, I’ve been wondering what kind of kisser you were for *months*. I can’t believe you made me wait this long. 

[laughs a little] Yeah, I seriously am a little annoyed. We could have been doing this all this time…Remember that night at Becky’s? I nearly kissed you that night, like three times, but you always broke eye contact at the last minute. 

What an asshole [laughs gently and kisses again] 

I’ve seen guys kiss your neck, like making out in a club… I always wondered if it was something you especially liked [kisses neck] 

Mm, looks like it is, huh? 

Fuck, when I used to see a hickie on you, that drove me insane. 

[making out for a minute] 

Yeah, yes, take it off….my bra too. 

Shit….that feels good…take it in your mouth? 

Mm, that’s a good girl….Oh, you liked that? You like being a good girl? 

I knew you would somehow.

Uhh, so…quick question, if we… take this further, are you going to freak out? Is it better if we take it slow? 

No? You’re sure? 

Arguably a conversation we should’ve had before I took my top off, though, huh? 

[kisses] 

Come to bed, then, baby. 

And take your top off, I want to see you. 

[shuffling around/removing clothes for a sec] 

Fuck…the number of times I’ve imagined how you’d look. 

[improv making out] 

Yes, god, your mouth on my nipples…..please. 

Please what?…please touch me, baby. I need to feel you. 

[whiny] Noo, I don’t want to wait. You made me wait all this fucking time. 

[kissing]

Just give me your hand, I’m gonna show you. Show you what you do to me. 

Jesus christ, do you feel that? Do you feel how wet I am? 

Please, baby. Just stroke me. [slight whimpers as this happens] 

God, your fingers feel so good. 

Mhm, so good. Better than I imagined, even. 

Yes, baby, just there. My clit’s so sensitive, I can’t…

[moaning, some improv clit rubbing response sounds for a sec]

Oh fuck…you’re gonna make me cum. 

[moans]

Yes, yes, fuck, please don’t stop, baby. 

Uhh god, you want me to come for you? 

I’m going to, I’m going to come on your hand. 

[improv to orgasm] 

[laughs] I know, I know that was quick. I’ve been waiting for fucking *months*!

[sweetly] Thank you, though, that was…fuck. Really good. 

Give me a second and it’ll be your turn.

Mhmm, and you better believe you’re going to be begging me. 

Uh-huh, I told you, I’m not over it. 

Before that, though…how freaked out are you? 

You promise you’re not going to get weird about this? 

Okay. You know I’m not gonna let you ghost me, now I know you were just being a baby.

[laughs softly] You absolutely were. I forgive you though, let me show you…


End file.
